1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmologic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scanning laser ophthalmoscope (SLO), which is an ophthalmologic apparatus using a principle of a confocal laser microscope, performs raster scanning for, for example, a fundus of a subject's eye with a laser that is a measuring beam, and acquires a planar image from intensity of its return beam from the subject's eye with high resolution at a high speed. Hereinafter, an apparatus for capturing such a planar image may be referred to as a SLO apparatus.
There is known a technology for measuring aberration of the subject's eye by a wavefront sensor in real time, and correcting the aberration of the subject's eye by a wavefront correction device. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-259543 discusses an adaptive optics SLO (hereinafter, may be referred to as AOSLO apparatus) having an adaptive optical system for correcting the aberration by the wavefront correction device. By this technology, a planar image of high lateral resolution (hereinafter, may be referred to as AOSLO image) can be obtained.
The AOSLO apparatus uses a light source for obtaining an anterior eye portion image, a light source for obtaining a planar image of high lateral resolution, a light source for measuring aberration, a light used for obtaining a planar image of a wide angle of view when the planar image of high lateral resolution is obtained, and a light source for visual fixation.
However, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-259543, there is no mention of a relationship between a wavelength of the light source for obtaining the anterior eye portion image and the wavelengths of the other light sources.